Mine Shack
The Mine Shack is an area that can be accessed from the Forest, the Map, the Spy Phone or by finishing a game of Cart Surfer. It was a secret room until 4 November 2008 (due to a map update). The Mine Shack is part of the outskirts of Club Penguin commonly known as the Underground. Rory usually works on things here. You can also go to the Recycling Plant. History It is well known that Gary the Gadget guy built the Mine Shack. It was made in summer of 2006 after the opening of the Underground. The story of the Mine Shack goes: Gary was really bored so he started to think of sme inventions to make. He realized that he was bored of making new fangled electronics. His grand father was a very famous carpenter, Lary the House builder guy, otherwise known as Mike Holmes. Gary decided to follow in his grandpas footsteps and give up inventing and start building houses. And then the mine shack was born. On April 17, 2010, construction began on the Mine Shack to make it look nicer and turn it into a recycling center. By the Earth Day 2010 party, the Recycling Plant was completed. This room houses Gary's newest invention, the Recycletron 3000. Penguins then gathered recyclable objects for the Recycletron 3000, which turned the items into Lamps, Anvils, Buoys, or Life Preservers. Community Garden In April 2010, a garden was added to the room. If you throw snowballs into the big watering can, a sprinkler will turn on and water the plants. They will then be harvested and stored in the shed. It has been proven that the tree to the left can grow. Community Tree After Earth Day 2010, a tree was planted at the top left side of the Mine Shack. At first it was a little tree or 6 branches of 4. Then it slowly became larger and larger until full size, which is bigger than the Mine Shack itself. If the tree grows too large, there would probably be a different way to go to the Recycling Plant, which will possibly 'Bold text'the mine shack is now a recycling place Pins *Horseshoe Pin *Tent Pin *Crayon Pin *Gold Feather Pin Parties *During the 2007 Halloween Party, the Mine Shack was replaced with a large, abandoned house. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Mine Shack looked like a connect the dots paper but when it was finished, a crayon pin appears on the side and then Mine Shack looked normal. *During the 2008 and 2009 Medieval Party, the Mine Shack was a cave entrance and there were stacks of gold on the mine carts. There was also three signs near the cave entrance, one reading "No Knights" another reading "Princesses Welcome" and the third read "Beware of the Dragon." *During both Water Parties (2007 and 2008) there was a giant bucket that filled with water and tipped over, spilling the water. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Mine Shack was a gingerbread house. *During the April Fool's Party 2009, the Mine Shack had boxes around it. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine Shack turned into the Haunted House, a Members-only area. You could get two free items, the Pumpkin Head and the Silly Scarecrow Suit. *There is a bucket of water that holds water running down the pipes, but since that it never rains in Club Penguin, it is unknown where the water came from. *In 22–28 January 2010, there is the Cave party with a digging area, lake and an underwater room. *At the April Fools 2010 it was turned into a spinning arrow room. *As stated in the Penguin Times, The Mine Shack is needing a cleanup as of the Earth Day 2010. *As of June 15, 2010, there's a statue of Herbert P. Bear, which can also be seen in Herbert's Revenge. *As of November 10, 2010, rain is filling the snowball bucket making the sprinklers stay on. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a Tool Shed behind it with mining equipment, pulleys, drilling uniforms, coal, etc. Gallery File:Mine Shack.PNG|The old Mine Shack. HalloweenParty2007Mine_Shack.png|During the Halloween Party 2007. AprilFoolsParty2008Mine_Shack.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Spinning arrow.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:BeforeEarthDayParty2010Mine Shack.png|The Mine Shack Before Earth Day 2010 File:HalloweenParty2010MineShack.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Mineshackstorm10.PNG Mine5.png|mine shack flooded Unknown Machine.jpg See also *Mine *Recycling Plant *Tool Shed SWFs *Mine Shack *Mine Shack w/flowers *Halloween Party 2007 Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin